Derniers instants
by Leptitloir
Summary: Des pensées qui lui traversent l'esprit, au moment de mourir. [Akuroku day 2019]


Hey !

On est le 13 Aout, soit l'Akuroku day, et je suis encore dans les temps pour poster un petit Os ! (Et fêter mon anniversaire d'arrivée sur de fandom, aussi.)

Ça n'est pas explicitement de l'Akuroku, le duo est évoqué sans qu'il n'y ait mention de relation, et je vous laisse décider vous-même du statu que vous voulez leur accorder en lisant ça. Mais voilà, j'ai fait ça pendant le Camp Nano de juillet en pensant à eux et à KH2, et j'ai gardé ce petit texte exprès pour cette date. Puis je suis arrivé un 13/08 avec un OS qui reprenait la « fin » de Roxas dans KH2, et j'aime bien l'idée de reprendre le même passage au même jour deux ans plus tard. Bref.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un joyeux Akuroku day !

* * *

Je vais mourir

Je le sais, maintenant

Je l'ai compris

Je l'ai accepté

C'est fini

Je vais mourir, et personne ne pourra me sauver  
Ni moi  
Ni eux  
Ni lui, là, qui s'est évaporé dans les ténèbres  
Lui qui s'est battu  
Lui qui a lutté  
Dans la colère  
Dans la rancœur  
Dans le regret  
En vain.  
Je vais mourir, il le savait  
Et il n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher  
C'était hors de sa portée  
Il ne peut pas lutter  
Seulement faire avec  
L'accepter  
Résigné.

J'aurais voulu vivre, je crois  
Vivre encore un peu  
Sous le soleil couchant  
Profiter du parfum marin des glaces qu'on partageait  
De leurs rires  
De nos jeux  
Des vacances  
De nous  
De la vie  
Fragile, insaisissable  
La vie qui dansait entre mes mains  
Mais j'ai serré le poing.  
J'aurais voulu profiter, encore, attraper tout ce qu'il me restait à saisir  
Les fruits au bout de mes doigts  
Le bonheur inconscient  
L'inconnu à découvrir  
L'ailleurs  
Les autres  
J'aurais voulu vivre  
Mais c'est exclu  
Impossible  
Parce que je vais mourir.

Je vais mourir, bientôt  
C'est une question de temps  
De minutes  
De secondes.  
Je le sais, maintenant que je le vois  
Je le savais déjà  
Sans le savoir  
Sans le comprendre  
Sans pouvoir l'accepter.  
Je l'ai su quand j'ai découvert son nom  
Ces quatre lettres qui roulent sur la langue  
Comme une promesse d'avenir que je ne verrai jamais  
Ces yeux du même bleu que mes iris  
C'est yeux qu'il ouvrira quand j'aurai fermé les miens.  
J'ai pensé que je pourrais me défaire de tout ça  
J'ai cru que j'allais vivre, parce que j'avais le droit  
C'était plus simple de venir ici en me pensant vainqueur  
Plus simple de brandir mon arme  
Plus simple que d'offrir mon cœur  
Celui que je n'aurai jamais.  
Je suis venu en combattant pour mieux franchir ces portes  
Mieux m'avancer  
Mieux me plier  
Mieux m'effondrer  
Mais je suis face à lui, maintenant  
Je suis là  
Arrivé  
Alors je n'ai plus besoin de mentir.

Je vais mourir.

Je vais mourir, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste  
La mort que j'accepte  
Qui me brise  
Qui m'efface  
Qui m'éteint  
Qui emporte avec elle de si belles promesses qui n'écloront jamais  
Qui m'emmène loin du soleil  
De la chaleur  
Des souvenirs  
Loin d'eux  
Loin de celui qui m'aurait voulu retenir  
Qui n'a pas pu  
Il est venu en perdant  
Mais il est venu quand même  
Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait  
Tout ce qu'il nous restait  
La colère, le feu, la guerre  
Et puis la mort.

La fin.

C'est tout ce qu'on a jamais eu, peut-être  
Une fin.  
Pas de naissance.  
Pas de cœur.  
Pas d'espoir.  
Pas d'avenir.  
Pas d'existence.  
Mais une fin.  
Juste une fin.  
Notre fin.

Je vais mourir.  
Je vais mourir, et je comprends enfin toute l'importance de ces mots  
Tout ce qu'ils emportent  
Tout ce qu'ils m'enlèvent  
Tout ce que je perds  
Tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu  
Tout ce que je n'aurai jamais  
Tous ceux que je perds.  
Je m'avance et je sais que c'est fini  
Tout ça  
La vie et ses fruits que je n'ai pas cueillis à temps  
Ces parfums que je ne respirerai jamais  
Ces visages que je n'aborderai pas  
Ces amitiés que je ne nouerai plus  
Ces lieux que je ne pourrai visiter  
Ces océans qui resteront comme de vagues rêves de mon imaginaire  
Ces souvenirs que je n'ai pas eu le temps de forger  
Ces regards que je n'ai pas échangés  
Ces mots que je n'ai pas partagés  
Ces rires qui resteront au fond de ma gorge.

Je vais mourir  
Et tout va mourir avec moi  
Et c'est peut-être ça, le drame  
Ce n'est pas ma vie qui s'éteint  
C'est le futur qui n'existera pas  
Ce sont tous ces Jamais  
Tous ces ratés  
Ce temps si court  
Tout ce qui disparaît sans avoir existé.

Je vais le monde n'en saura rien  
Ce sacrifice disparaîtra dans l'ignorance  
Parce que je ne suis pas le héros  
Je ne suis pas celui qui les sauvera tous.  
L'élu.  
L'histoire était écrite ainsi, et moi, je meurs sur cette page  
Perdu entre mille autres pages  
Oublié.  
Je suis un nom qui ne sera pas prononcé  
Pas remercié  
Un nom qui n'avait pas sa place  
Qui s'est retrouvé là par hasard  
Sur une ligne  
Un nom qu'on efface  
Une tragédie parmi tant d'autres.

Je vais mourir  
Je le sais  
Je l'ai accepté  
Parce qu'il le fallait  
Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.  
J'ai refusé, d'abord  
Plein d'une hargne sans nom  
D'une rage de vivre  
D'un désespoir brûlant  
Le besoin d'exister qui me prenait au corps  
J'ai refusé  
J'ai lutté  
Je me suis battu sans relâche  
Contre ceux qui m'ont conduit à mon destin  
Contre le destin lui-même  
Contre eux  
Contre lui  
Contre moi  
Jusqu'à l'épuisement  
Jusqu'au renoncement  
Et j'ai compris  
J'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que la mort  
J'ai compris que c'était la fin  
La fin pour toujours  
Que je n'y pouvais rien  
Qu'il fallait faire avec  
Parce qu'elle arriverait que je le veuille ou non  
Que c'était indépendant de moi  
De ma volonté  
Parce que j'étais minuscule face à tout ça  
Insignifiant  
Un rat  
Une fourmie  
Un grain de sable  
Un grain de sable ne change pas le monde  
Il le subit  
Et il l'accepte.  
J'ai baissé les armes  
Et j'ai compris que c'était fini  
Que j'allais mourir  
J'ai accepté  
Je vais mourir, maintenant  
Le sel des larmes me brûle les yeux.  
Je voudrais être courageux  
C'est la dernière victoire que je peux porter, le courage contre la mort  
Mais j'ai un peu peur  
Je n'y peux rien  
C'est comme ça.  
J'ai mal, aussi  
C'est presque comme d'être triste  
Comme le sel des glaces après le sucre.  
Je voudrais qu'il soit là l'autre  
Qu'il me tienne la main  
Qu'il me jure que tout ira bien  
Il sait mentir, je le croirais  
Tout en sachant qu'il ment, je le croirais  
Et tout irait bien, le temps de mourir  
De dire adieu  
De disparaître  
Mais il n'est pas là  
Je suis seul  
Je meurs seul  
Seul face à celui qui dort  
Seul entre deux lignes d'un livre dont je ne serai jamais le héros  
Seul.

Je vais mourir.  
Ça y est, c'est fini  
Ça arrive  
C'est là  
Le néant qui s'approche  
L'inconnu  
La fin  
La seule chose qu'il me reste  
Ma mort  
La seule qui m'appartient encore  
Alors je veux bien  
J'ai mal, je voudrais vivre, mais je veux bien  
Je veux bien mourir  
Moi qui n'ai pas existé, je veux bien disparaître  
C'est à moi  
Ça m'appartient  
Personne ne pourra me voler ça  
Ma mort  
La mienne

Je meurs.

* * *

Voilà. Je suis un peu tristou à la fin de ma correction, ce passage-là m'a marqué et c'est un de ceux que j'aime le plus, tous KH confondu. J'espère que la lecture vous aura  
plus.  
A une prochaine fois


End file.
